Robert Loves Raymond
by iloveeverybodylovesraymond
Summary: When Raymond is gone what does Robert do? I DO NOT OWN TELEVISION RATED T FOR TEEN FOR VIOLENCE AND SWEAR WORDS
1. Chapter 1

Robert woke up and he looked outside of the window of the top of the garage of his parents house that he lived and he scratched his beard. It was ten years since he last shaved his beard. It was ten years since he did a lot of things. Snow was falling outside and it was cold but Roberts heart was also cold and so was his soul and so was the rest of his body but he didn't mind because he felt like a cold person.

"Ten years, Ray..." he quietly whispered to himself as he took another swig from the bottle of diet pepsi he had beside him. He gave up drinking alcoholic ten years ago. It was ten years since he did a lot of things. Robert was sad. He was sad as he looked out the window and he saw Deborah and her children walking from their house to their car to get in to it and go somewhere. He let out a sigh.

"Sigh".

He hadn't seen Deborah in ten years. He hadn't done much in ten years but drink soup and live in the room above the garage of his parents house. He looked at the torn up shreds of a poster of his once favorite singer, Robert Marley. The Rastafarian colors bled into Roberts heart and he began to shed tears big heavy tears tears that could fill an ocean because Robert was a big person and therefore he had big tears falling out of his big eyes.

"robert, i am mom let me come up."

He hadn't talken to his mom in ten years. It had been ten years since he did a lot of things.

"mom no let me be alone i am sad" Robert replied as he stared out the window at the car deborah was slowly driving away with her new husband, the janitor from scrubs.

"TEN YEARS RAY" robert scramed at the top of his lunges.

ten years ago robert had got a gun and shot ray. it was part of his duty as a police ocifer to protect the public and ray had a stick of pot he was smokaing. ray said it was col and that robert shuld try it. robart sed no and shot him the face. he was reawdedd the gold staleon, the highest metal a polic oficer could receive. but my brother he ded robert said and they said youd id a good job.

TO BE CONITNUES


	2. Chapter 2

robert looked at the calandar. it had been ten years since he changed the date. the date on the calandr was april 1st. aprils 1st is aprils fool day. ray was playing a joke. on that daet he had fake pot. but robert didnt know. he thught the kush was dank. so he shot ray

*one day later*

YOU DONT UNDERSTAND" shouted robert "EVERY LOVES RAYMOND AND I KILED HIM MY BORTHRE IS DEAD"

"robat you didnt know u were doing ur job" said his mom. "it was ten yearss ago dont beat ourself up"

"TEN YEARS RAY" shoutad robert

robert was stil waring the same clothes he had on that day ten years ago. his poilece unifrom was now grey becuase he wore it for to long and thats what hapens wehn you dont wash your clohtes. he rmemeber the day so clearly, so vivaldi. but all of a sudden ray's ghost visisted robert. he looked thesaem as he did ten years ago but his head was not explode from the bulet that robart shot at rays face ten years ago. in his hand was a bible but a ghost a bible so robert couldnt read it because it was written in ghost and also it was transloucent so he culd not grab it or read it becuase it was writen in ghost.

"robert i mised you" said rays ghost

"RAY" shouted rboebt "i am sory"

"robert its okay i am a ghost now and i am talking to you and telling u somthing important"

"what ray what"

"do u remember ten years aog wen u shot me in the face"

"TEN YESRS RAY"

"yes ten yars agog when u shot me in the faec i am forgivng u now"

"what" asked robert

"i undersatend. see as a a ghost i haev reatched enlighentemnet and am one now with jesus"

"what" asked robert

"let me show u"

before robart could even say what ray tok him mby the hand and they began to fly into the sky.

"wheur ar we going raya" asked robertt"

"inteow my meind let me shouw u exactly y what my lief wuld be like if i livad"

"oh boy" said roebrt and they flews into the sky that had opened up and there were birds fliyng and people loked up and saed lok at robert flyingg into the sky is that ray we mis ray ehur is ray and a car driove by and roberts mom said robert wheur are u going and robert said into rays mindd and roberts and rayds mom said okay bee safe

*in teh present but if ray wasd aliev"

"deboerah wut r u doingg" askeded ray quizically

"i am leving u ray for janotor from scrabs. i luv him i am moving to teh middle to leiv with him and the janitor frum scrabs but not jd jus tteh janitor from scrabs"

"nooooooooo deboerah y"

"becueas u luv u sportz to muc and remember that episdoe i mean that time whur u went to alska to covur the dog races there?"

:yes responded raymondg"

"thate wuz funy"

"yess it was said ray sadly okay gobye forevur deboraah"

"bai"

and tehn she left ray and he started to crai

robert and ra were footiang above the whole situashun and watching it nd ray begane to cry ghost ray ebgann to cry and robert began to cry it was the first time he cried in ten years exlucing the time ealriesr in this sotry in which eh cried

"ray i am sorry" said robert

"no rob said ray" "if u dindt kil me, dbeorah wuld of left me and i wuld of kiled myself and gon to he double hockey sticks"

"thats horabble" said robertt

"yess so u aseved me from myself" said ray

"wuld this real yhapn? askede robte

"NO" said ray and then robert began to fall into the grung

*one hour later"

robert woke up and it was day and the birds were chirpng and the sun was shinging and roberut felt at eaze wit the worudl

"whast hapnened" he said to himself wheur am i

"robrut its me ray we are thirteen and it is time four u to liev ur lief"

"what" said robert

"robrut said ray" "i am ur borthur and wil always luv u"

"what"sai d robertt

2 TO BE CONTIBUED


	3. Chapter 3

robert looked at the calandar. it had been ten years since he changed the date. the date on the calandr was april 1st. aprils 1st is aprils fool day. ray was playing a joke. on that daet he had fake pot. but robert didnt know. he thught the kush was dank. so he shot ray

*one day later*

YOU DONT UNDERSTAND" shouted robert "EVERY LOVES RAYMOND AND I KILED HIM MY BORTHRE IS DEAD"

"robat you didnt know u were doing ur job" said his mom. "it was ten yearss ago dont beat ourself up"

"TEN YEARS RAY" shoutad robert

robert was stil waring the same clothes he had on that day ten years ago. his poilece unifrom was now grey becuase he wore it for to long and thats what hapens wehn you dont wash your clohtes. he rmemeber the day so clearly, so vivaldi. but all of a sudden ray's ghost visisted robert. he looked thesaem as he did ten years ago but his head was not explode from the bulet that robart shot at rays face ten years ago. in his hand was a bible but a ghost a bible so robert couldnt read it because it was written in ghost and also it was transloucent so he culd not grab it or read it becuase it was writen in ghost.

"robert i mised you" said rays ghost

"RAY" shouted rboebt "i am sory"

"robert its okay i am a ghost now and i am talking to you and telling u somthing important"

"what ray what"

"do u remember ten years aog wen u shot me in the face"

"TEN YESRS RAY"

"yes ten yars agog when u shot me in the faec i am forgivng u now"

"what" asked robert

"i undersatend. see as a a ghost i haev reatched enlighentemnet and am one now with jesus"

"what" asked robert

"let me show u"

before robart could even say what ray tok him mby the hand and they began to fly into the sky.

"wheur ar we going raya" asked robertt"

"inteow my meind let me shouw u exactly y what my lief wuld be like if i livad"

"oh boy" said roebrt and they flews into the sky that had opened up and there were birds fliyng and people loked up and saed lok at robert flyingg into the sky is that ray we mis ray ehur is ray and a car driove by and roberts mom said robert wheur are u going and robert said into rays mindd and roberts and rayds mom said okay bee safe

*in teh present but if ray wasd aliev"

"deboerah wut r u doingg" askeded ray quizically

"i am leving u ray for janotor from scrabs. i luv him i am moving to teh middle to leiv with him and the janitor frum scrabs but not jd jus tteh janitor from scrabs"

"nooooooooo deboerah y"

"becueas u luv u sportz to muc and remember that episdoe i mean that time whur u went to alska to covur the dog races there?"

:yes responded raymondg"

"thate wuz funy"

"yess it was said ray sadly okay gobye forevur deboraah"

"bai"

and tehn she left ray and he started to crai

robert and ra were footiang above the whole situashun and watching it nd ray begane to cry ghost ray ebgann to cry and robert began to cry it was the first time he cried in ten years exlucing the time ealriesr in this sotry in which eh cried

"ray i am sorry" said robert

"no rob said ray" "if u dindt kil me, dbeorah wuld of left me and i wuld of kiled myself and gon to he double hockey sticks"

"thats horabble" said robertt

"yess so u aseved me from myself" said ray

"wuld this real yhapn? askede robte

"NO" said ray and then robert began to fall into the grung

*one hour later"

robert woke up and it was day and the birds were chirpng and the sun was shinging and roberut felt at eaze wit the worudl

"whast hapnened" he said to himself wheur am i

"robrut its me ray we are thirteen and it is time four u to liev ur lief"

"what" said robert

"robrut said ray" "i am ur borthur and wil always luv u"

"what"sai d robertt

2 TO BE CONTIBUED


	4. Chapter 4

*one hur later*

robert work up and it was dya and the birds were cirping and te sun was chisning ad he was confused

"ray walked ina nd said roburt my brothers i hev two tickats to the big gaem lets go and celebrater my promotion to heda editor of the the sports magazine deluze teh biggesttt sportz magaine in all of NYC (ne yokr cita)"

"wow ray thats great i liove sportz like basebels"

tehy went to tgwame and had fun ubt roberut felt leik somethign was wrong

"ray cna i ask u a questhuin"

"hold on rob" and ray caught a spaer bal and gave it to robrut

"thats four u rob, i love u brothar"

"ray is this foru real"

"of coursee eit is why wuld it be faek"

but then robats felt like he was faling again but thats beuz he was faling in love with raymong

"ray i love u"

"robut everone luvs me"

"but i kaled u and shot u in the faec said robut how culd u forgave me WAIT wat day is it ray"

"marchch 31st sed ray. oen day before aprils fewls my favoritee holidays as a am comedain and that is teh day of hoyl lafter"

"oh my GOD" sed roburt

*one hur laters"

rorbrut was pacsing around his rom which was the rom above the garage of his aprents house. he didnt now wat to do to kil or not to kilt he one brotha he loved so mcuh who was ray who he loved

"what said robert "what do i dew"

"mounten dew" sed ray slowly walksing up ebhind him "get it its a joke i am comedy"

"wow god one" said roberut after laughing at the joke for ten minutes

"WAIT said robret, ten minutes? ten years... ten is the magical numebr"

"wat r u talking about said ray hold on let me eat these ten hot dogs because we are stil at the gaem as the game is in voer time because our team who we love is in overtime and tied"

"i ahev to go said robert and he left and went to his car that eh started and he started tod rive and he drove all the wait on the road to his paresnt house and he found his mom and said "mom what teim is it:

"ITS ten o clock at night"

"OH NO" shouted robert at the top of lunges and he was so loud that his voicec knocked over his mom who said "wow you ur big boy with big lunges"

"roberut ran to the gun shop where he got his gun and he said may i aheva refund and he got a refund and the returned his badge but beforee that he found jonaitorz from scrabs

"hey u" said robert

"wat" said jonaitro what do u want i am tying to lok at ray's wife deborah she is smokin hot i luv her and her personlitte and her loocks and everythingg abut her"

"NOOOOOOO plz dont" said robert

"oh okay" said jonitor and he leaft forever

robert loked at hsinwatch, it was ten past ten and he droeve all the way back t the bael game

"rbort where were u the game was oging adn i missed you adn love you and youre the best and the absebal is fun anf exivting to watch and i love u brothr"

knowing that he aseved ray was too much for robert so he huged way and said :i love you too rboth" and everythgin was good

THEHE END


End file.
